Darkness
by Super-Blob08
Summary: I, Mikan Sakura was a prisoner of the AAO. Then I was saved, but then I'm in disguise named Yuki Naumi in Gakuen Alice! What the heck is going on! NxM! Plz Read and Review!
1. The Terrible Flashback

Jackie: Another story coming your way!

Natsume: Moron, how about your other stupid story?

Jackie: Well I'm going to update that soon, but I just wanted to add another story! *Completely ignoring Natsume's insult*

Natsume: Baka…

Annika: *Pops up* Another story?

Natsume: Yep.

Annika: Who's going to be in this one Jackie?

Jackie: You'll see. So let's start this story right now! Annika please do the disclaimer!

Annika: Hai!

Disclaimer: Jackie does not own Gakuen Alice  
____________________________________________________________________

Darkness Chapter 1

_Dream:_

_Mikan woke up to see that she was late for class …again._

"Ahhhh! I'm late for class again!" Mikan screamed in panic, as she got ready for school.

Then she started running off to 2-B, her class and once she got there, she opened the door to see no one there.

'Where is everyone?' thought Mikan, when Narumi-sensei came in.

"Oh, Mikan-chan! You're supposed to go to your special ability class." Said Narumi-sensei.

"Oh, okay Narumi-sensei!" said Mikan as she flashed her smile that brightens anyone's day, as she left the classroom to her special ability class.

So everything was pretty much normal in Gakuen Alice, everyone was in their ability class, and as for Natsume…well he was sleeping in the sakura tree, just like everyday. Except this day was different from all the rest, this day may bring darkness onto everyone.  
Don't get what I'm talking about? Well let's continue on with Mikan walking her way to her ability class.

"This seems like a perfect day to be outside!" said Mikan as she was breathing in the fresh air, before continuing on walking.

_But what she didn't know, was that someone was watching her every move._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Mikan's time at the special ability class was just as usual, so it was pretty much becoming a routine for Mikan. But she still didn't care, what she only cared was her friends, family, and sempais._

So after the ability class, Mikan was heading to the sakura tree.

"Hi Natsume!" Mikan said as she smiled.

"Hn." Said Natsume, just reading his manga book.

"So what you doing?"

"Reading."

"_Oh…"_

"…"

"_Natsume, why can't you talk a little bit more?"_

"Just because I don't want to."

"Fine. I just go and see what Hotaru is doing." Said Mikan as she starting heading to Hotaru's room.

"Wait Polka-dots."

"What is it Natsume?"

"I…never mind, just go see Imai."

"Okay… see you later Natsume."

Mikan was just walking towards Hotaru's lab since Hotaru wasn't in her room, and was walking through the woods.

_During this Natsume was just reading his manga, until he fell asleep in the sakura tree._

Mikan was happily skipping in the woods until she suddenly felt uneasy, like someone was watching her.

'_I think I should catch up with Hotaru before she leaves.' Thought Mikan, when she suddenly felt a very large amount of pain.  
_

"_Ahhhh!" screamed Mikan very loudly before passing out.  
_

_End of Dream_Mikan's Pov (May be OOC)

I wake up in a prison cell in my opinion, and I'm still happy-go-lucky, dense girl that everyone knows. Well I just lost hope on thinking that someone will actually save me from this prison.

'I wonder if anyone actually cares if I had been gone for **two** stupid years.' I thought negatively, when tears started to fall.

'Great, I'm crying again. I shouldn't cry or else Hotaru might say I look ugly.' I thought as I fought the tears back and had a sad, lonely smile on my face.

I continued on sitting in silence fighting the tears, until they actually started falling. If you're wondering how I got here, I'm here because I think AAO kidnapped me, and will train me to be useful in defeating Gakuen Alice. If you are also thinking I have gotten smart well, you're wrong I just heard them talking about it.

'Dang it. I wish I was back in Gakuen Alice…' I thought when I suddenly heard an explosion.

'Maybe one of the other kids are escaping again, it happens maybe at least once a day. But of course the guards won't kill them, we're all here because we are all valuable.' I thought, still sitting on the cold, hard ground.

Oh yeah that I just heard from the guards yelling at each other when the kids escape. But it was different today… this time the guards were yelling 'A intruders are in the building!' or 'Make sure they don't come near this area!'

'Weird.' I thought.

'But they might get kidnapped and if they are kids they'll end up like us.' I thought.

Also once again do not think that I am thinking for once, remember mostly I just heard this from the guards yelling way too much.

"Oh shoot! That person is going after her cell!" "No! Stop that kid!" yelled the guards.

'Wonder who the kids are here for, maybe the person might actually get ou-' I thought when I was interrupted.

**BOOM!**

I look in the direction of the explosion, and see bright lights and smoke. Gosh I haven't seen the light in so long, since they kept me in the darkness most of the time.

But do you want to know what was so weird? Once the smoke cleared, it was a boy wearing a white cat mask and a Gakuen Alice uniform.

Wait… a Gakuen Alice student?!  
___________________________________________________________________

Jackie: I am so sorry it is so short! I was doing this in a rush!

Natsume: Well you're such a stupid writer that's why.

Jackie: Oh just shut up.

Mikan: Why is it so sad, Jackie? Makes me want to cry! *Starts crying*

Hotaru: *Pops up and shoots Mikan with baka gun* Stop crying baka it makes you look ugly.

Natsume: Imai is right it does make you more uglier.

Mikan: Natsume!!!!! *Takes out a plastic bat and tries to hit Natsume*

Annika: *Pops up* Jackie! You haven't revealed who was going to be in the story!

Jackie: Oh well I guess you'll have to see in the next chapter! Please review!

Mikan: Bye! *Smiles and waves to the readers*

Annika: Please review! *Waves to readers*

Hotaru and Natsume: See you in the next chapter.


	2. Back To Gakuen Alice!

Jackie: Hi…

Mikan: *Pops up* What's wrong Jackie?

Jackie: I need to do better in math, or else I'm banned from the computer. *Sighs*

Natsume: *Pops up* Then I'll be finally free of this horrible story.

Jackie: * Glares at Natusme*

Natsume: *Unfazed*

Mikan: Natsume! Stop being such a big fat meanie!

Jackie: *Covers ears*

Natsume: *Covers ears* Shut up Panda-print! You're hurting my hears!

Mikan: Panda-print?

Five Minutes Later...

Jackie: *Banging the head on a wall somewhere*

Natsume: *Slapped his forehead* How stupid is she? *Muttered*

Mikan: *Finally relizes what Natsume meant* Natsume you Hentai!

Natsume: It took you five minutes to relizilse this? You are so stupid Polka-dot. Plus when you called me fat, you were talking about yourslef right?

Mikan: *Takes out a seemily real hammer and has a dark aura*

Natsume: Oh shoot. Not again. *Starts running*

Mikan: Come back here and die! *Runs after Natsume who ran outside of the bluiding*

Jackie: I think Natsume really went a bit too far this time.

Chris: *Pops up* Where is Natsume and Mikan?

Jackie: Mikan trying to kill Natsume. The usual.

Chris: Okay... why?

Jackie: Beacuse he called her fat, and trust me you never want to get on a girl's bad side.

Chris: *Sweatdrop* Okay...

Jackie: Anyways lets go on with the story. Chris please do the disclaimer.

Chris: What if I don't want to?

Jackie: Okay... then I'll call someone else. Alyssa! Claire!

Alyssa, Claire: *Pops up* Yes?

Jackie: Can you do the disclaimer?

Alyssa, Claire: Will you pay us?

Jackie: Fine...

Alyssa, Claire: Okay then.

Disclaimer: Jackie does not own Gakuen Alice.

Recap:

Mikan was starting to cry in her very dark cell, when all the suddenly a boy in a Gakuen Alice unifrom wearing a white cat mask brusts into the cell.

End of Recap

Darkness Chapter 2

Normal Pov

`Okay, I'm really positive that boy is not Natsume...' Mikan thought as she remembered that Natsume had a black cat mask.

Then the boy turned his head to Mikan, and ran up to her and held out his hand to Mikan. But Mikan just stared at it, worried this was another trap.

"Come on, it's not I bite. Plus if we don't get back to Gakuen Alice soon, Persona will have my head!" The boy said as MIkan was taking in this imformation.

Then the boy pulled Mikan up to her feet, and they both started running, then they both ran out of the cell.

'Man, I've been in the dark **_way_** too long.' Mikan thought as she used her other hand to cover her eyes to adjust to the new level of brightness, while the other hand was being held by the boy.

Onec she finally was adjusted to the light, she saw every kid in cells were telling her stuff like, "Run! Run!" "Don't forget about us!" "Help us get out as well!" "Don't worry about us! Just Go!"

"Wait for us Shiro Neko!" two girls yelled, who was wearing drama masks, one was happy and one was sad.

'Shiro Neko? What's going on?' Mikan thought in confusion.

"Well at least I didn't leave you guys here!" the boy yelled.

"Yeah! But we had to do most of the work!" the girl with the happy mask yelled.

"Still you guys would have been able to that, and Persona is timing us!" they boy yelled back.

They all were running towards the exit, and continued on bickering until the girl with the sad mask's patient went down.

"Can you two bakas stop your stupid bickering and focus on the stupid mission!" the girl screamed.

'I think a anger mask fits her better...' Mikan thought as she sweatdropped.

Then when they were very close to the exit, guards appeared, making sure that they do not pass the exit.

"Stupid guards. Frozen Snow frezee the guards!" the boy ordered.

Then as they passed the guards, the guards froze, screaming for someone to go after them. Sadly, they were the only guards awake at the time.  
Anyways, they continued running until they had felt safe in a forest, in the cool, night.

'I'm finally free from AAO... I think' Mikan thought.

They continued on walking through the silent forest, until they reached a limounise. They all got in, and the car started haeding for Gakuen Alice.

'I'm so tired, right now I just want to sleep...' Mikan thought as she was starting to drift to sleep.

"Another mis-" the boy said, but was interuppted when he felt slight weight on his sholder.

He turned to the side and found Mikan sleeping on his sholder. He quickly stiffened, and the girls started to laugh out loud.

"Chris you're freaking out about a girl who doesn't even know you!" the girls said in betweens laughs.

"Yeah, I know that is weird Annika and Alyssa. But, what if she is a fangirl and you already know that I have enough problems with fangirls at our school!" Chris whispered.

"Then it's your problem!" Annika and Alyssa said.

"Plus she looks very ugly."

"That's so rude! You don't know how she really looks like. Plus she looks like a homeless person because she has been a prisoner for what? Two years!"

"Whatever..."

- A Few Monments Later -

"Ahhhhh! She is drooling on me now!"

"So?"

"Annika! Alyssa!" Chris sreamed in anger.

'Oops...' Chris thought.

'Great. The weirdo woke her up most likely.' Annika and Alyssa thought.

They all slowly turned to Mikan, expecting her to have awaking. But they saw Mikan was still asleep! She was even muttering something like, "Sweet Fluff Puffs..." before smiling in her sleep.

Everyone then felt anime-style. And they all were thinking the same thought, 'How much of a heavy-sleeper is this girl?!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a couple hours of bickering, laughing, and yelling, even screaming, the limouinse finally reached to Gakuen Alice.

Mikan slowly woke up and turned to see the view of Gakuen Alice once again. Then Mikan felt very excited, and thought happily, 'I'm back in Gakuen Alice!"

'But then the thing about me actually being in the AAO prison was real...' Mikan thought sadly, but cheered up.

'Well at least I'm out of the terrible place!' Mikan thought.

"Oh finally Ugly has finally woke up..." Chris said, as Annika and Alyssa slapped their foreheads.

"What did you say??????!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed in anger.

Jackie: Yeah, so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! But then I might not be able to update until June...

Mikan: *Pops up* That's really sad...

Natsume: *Pops up, with bumps on his head* But good news to me.

Jackie: Uh... Natsume how did you get those bumps?

Natsume: Why won't you ask _her_. *Points to Mikan*

Jackie: I'm guessing the hammer was really real.

Mikan: Hai!

Natsume: Yeah. It was a real hammer.

Jackie: How did you even catch up to him Mikan?

Mikan: I don't know...

Natsume: I really don't know either.

Jackie: ...

Mikan: Well, I'm hungry!

Natsume, Jackie: *Falls Anime-Style*

Mikan: ?

Natsume: You're really an baka you know that...

Mikan: *Glares at Natsume* What was that?

Natsume: You're a baka.

Mikan starts chasing after Natsume around the room.

Jackie: *Swaetdrops* Anyways I would like to thank those that read my story, reviewed, favorite author, favorite story, and story alert:

Reviewers:

Superchris

Thea

Icegirl7

Favorite Auhtor:

Iz-Jacked

Favorite Story:

Superchris

fanpire-over here

PinkVanilla

Icegirl7

Story Alert:

Real Heroes Never Die

Superchris

Shiro-Tenshi563

twinfeathers

-crimsonberry-

yueyuuko

Icegirl7

Emmaoria

If I mispelled your named or it is not on this list, just please PM me!

Jackie: Well that's all! Also please read my other story, and take the poll on my profile! Please review!

Mikan: Bye! Please review!

Natsume: ...

Jackie: Natsume, say somehting or I'll make you act like an idiot.

Natsume: Fine... Bye. And please leave a review so this stupid author can shut up.

Jackie: What was that?!

Natsume: Nothing.

Jackie: Oh well, anyways see you in the next chapter!


	3. A New Student? Naumi Yuki?

Jackie: Hey Guys! I have another chapter coming your way!

Mikan: *Pops up* Yay!

Chris: *Pops up* Geez. Does it take you that long to update?

Jackie: Yes.

Chris: *Shakes his head* Idiot.

Natsume: *Pops up* You really are a stupid author.

Jackie: Well sorry if I'm such a stupid author.

Izzy: *Pops up* Also Jackie and I share a account now.

Jackie: Yep! And the account name is 'Izabella's Jacked' and we already wrote up our first  
fanfic together. It is called "The 'She Ruler'" it is a Gakuen Alice fanfic, and we would like you guys to read it.

Izzy: Yeah. We want to know what you guys think of it.

Jackie: Anyways, lets start the story! Emily please do the disclamier!

Emily: *Pops up* Hai.

Disclaimer: I will never, never own Gakuen Alice.  
______________________________________________________________

Recap:

"Annika! Alyssa!" Chris sreamed in irritation.

'Oops...' Chris thought.

'Great. The weirdo woke her up most likely.' Annika and Alyssa thought.

They all slowly turned to Mikan, expecting her to have awaking. But they saw Mikan was still asleep! She was even muttering something like, "Sweet Fluff Puffs..." before smiling in her sleep.

Everyone then felt anime-style. And they all were thinking the same thought, 'How much of a heavy-sleeper is this girl?!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a couple hours of bickering, laughing, and yelling, even screaming, the limouinse finally reached to Gakuen Alice.

Mikan slowly woke up and turned to see the view of Gakuen Alice once again. Then Mikan felt very excited, and thought happily, 'I'm back in Gakuen Alice!"

'But then the thing about me actually being in the AAO prison was real...' Mikan thought sadly, but cheered up.

'Well at least I'm out of the terrible place!' Mikan thought.

Oh finally Ugly has finally woke up..." Chris said, as Annika and Alyssa slapped their foreheads.

"What did you say??????!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed in rage.

End of Recap

Darkness Chapter 3

"I said 'Oh finally Ugly has finally woke up'." Chris said.

'Jeez. Chris is really rude to people, yet he has fangirls all over this school. Except for Me and Alyssa.' Annika thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry, if I'm such a ugly girl..." Mikan said as she crossed her arms and glared at Chris.

'That's weird. Usually the idiots that are in love with Chris, would be very happy if they were called 'Ugly'.' Alyssa thought.

Alyssa and Annika were still watching Chris and Mikan aguring, when the car door opened. Which showed the teacher that everyone mostly hates.

"Ahhhh! Mikan-chan!" Narumi-sensei yelled happily as he hug her tightly.

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan said as she huged back.

"Can you break it up Naru? It's making me and Alyssa wanting to puke." Chris said rudely, as they broke apart.

"Oh I didn't noticed you three there. Anyways, Mikan-chan you look hideous!" Narumi-sensei said, as he worried over Mikan.

During this Annika, Alyssa, and Chris had a anger mark on their foreheads and was glaring at Narumi-sensei.

'That stupid teacher is ingoring us...','Narumi-sensei is being very rude.','Naru is going die sooner or later...' was the thoughts of the three, then Annika looked at her watch.

"Narumi-sensei, we're going to be late for class." Annika said politily.

"Oh! Thank you Annika-chan. You three may go to class, Persona told me to tell you that your mission is done." Narumi-sensei said as he showed his famous stupid smile which anyone has not seen ever since Mikan was kidnapped.

"You're welcome Narumi-sensei." Annika said as she showed a small smile before she, Alyssa, and Chris left the limo.

**With Annika, Alyssa, and Chris**

"Jeez, Annika. You know you can be rude to Naru." Chris said as they headed for class.

"Yeah, I know that but I didn't want to make him miserable. Also I didn't want to scare that girl." Annika replied.

"But Annika, it not like you're ever going to see her again."

"Still she's been in AAO since two years ago. For all we know she was most likely abused there."

"Well actually, it seemed that she wasn't abused at all but didn't take a bath at all, and that the scratches and burises were from training. Remember when we started training our alices with Persona?" Alyssa said as they remember that they got hurt during training.

"Oh! We're here now." Annika said, as they opened the door of 2-B or is also known as the worst class any teacher would get.

"Good morning Annika-sama/Alyssa-sama/Chris-sama!" said all the fanboy and fangirls, which is almost the class. That is except for the famous ice queen, and the two boys in the back who has fangirls too.

The three sat in their seats which was right by each other in a row in front of the two boys in the back. Right by the boy in the back with raven hair was a seat that has been vacant for two years.

'Where has that stupid Polka-dots gone to for the last two years?' Natsume thought, as he glared at the seat.

**Back to Mikan and Narumi**

"Well, Mikan-chan we have to get you ready for school." Narumi said as they started heading towards the dorms.

"Okay. But where is my room going to be?" Mikan asked as she smiled dazzlingly.

'Thank goodness that Mikan hasn't lost her shining smile.' Narumi thought.

"It's going to be in your old room of course!" Narumi said.

"No one has taken my room for the last two years?"

"Nope."

"So I'm still a single star?"

"Yep! And you're also still in special ability class!" Narumi said as they had entered Mikan's room which had everything in place as it was for two years.

"Well, take a bath and your uniform is on the bed. I'll be waiting for you outside." Narumi said as he closed the door gently.

Mikan walked to her bed, seeing the same uniform. (Well in my story, they are still in the elemartry section of Gakuen Alice, since they are twleve years-old)

Mikan smiled, then headed off to the bathroom to take a bath.

After ten minutes, she came out of the bathroom and put on the uniform. She brushed her hair and put it into two ponytails. Then she put on her shoes, and headed for the door and opened.

"Ahhhh! Mikan-chan! You look very cute!" Narumi-sensei said, as they started walking to the class.

"Thanks Narumi-sensei!" Mikan said as she smiled at him.

"Well Mikan-chan, may I ask a favor of you?" Narumi asked.

"Sure Narumi-sensei." Mikan said.

"Can you be in disguise until Christmas day?"

"Why?"

"Because everytime I get the class something, I find it burning somewhere in the teachers' lounge the next day!"

"Oh…"

'Poor Narumi-sensei…' Mikan thought as she sweatdropped.

"So I thought if you could be 'Sakura Mikan' on Christmas, because you would be the best christmas present. So I made up a name for you, and I have this wig for you. Also the teachers know your 'fake name'. So will you please do it for me that is until Christmas?"

"Uh…"

"Please with a cherry on top!"

"Okay Narumi-sensei."

"Thank you! Well here's the wig."

"Ok."

Mikan put on the wig, and the wig was down to her middle back. It also was black, with brown streaks in it. She looked like a angel, but her brown hair suited her more.

"Wow! You really pretty Mikan-chan!"

"Thanks Narumi-sensei!" Mikan said as she put her hair into two low ponytails.

They were walking in the quiet hallways since the bell rang a while ago.

**With the 2-B Class**

"Where is that stupid gay teacher?!" a radom dude yelled angerily.

"Maybe he's sick!"

"Yay! No teacher!"

"C-c-calm d-down." Yuu said as he tried to say over the loud screaming of the class.

The famous ice queen was annoyed so much, she got up and we know what is going to happen next.

"Shut up!" Hotaru yelled, before going back to her invention. (Woah! Usually, she would just use her baka gun. But hey, Mikan was a very important person to her…)

'Mikan this, Mikan that. Jeez! Who the heck isMkan?!' Chris thought, Koko read this thought.

"You don't know who Sakura Mikan is?!" Koko yelled, pointing to Chris which caught the whole class' attention.

"No…" Chris said as he shook his head.

"Well, she is-." Koko said, but was interuppted when a lot of people glare at him with a look saying, 'Don't-you-dare-mention-_her_-name-or-_he_-will-burn-you-to-a-crisp.'

"Well, she is what?" Chris said as he was getting annoyed.

"N-n-never mind." Koko said as he went back to his seat.

"Weirdo…" Chris muttered.

**Back To Mikan And Narumi**

They weren't really far from the class now, but then Mikan realized something.

'Oh yeah. I need to know my 'fake' name before I can be introduced to my class again.' Mikan thought as she stopped walking.**  
**

"What is it Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked, as he stopped walking as well.

"I have two questions."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Well Question #1 is do I have to act differently at all. Question #2 is what is my 'fake' name?"

"Well yes, so your class doesn't find out until Christmas. And your name is for now, Naumi Yuki. Okay Yuki-chan?"

"Hai. Hai Narumi-sensei." Mikan said as she smiled her genuine smile.

Then they started to walk to class again, and started to pace to class more hurriedly. Because knowing the class for all they know, half the classroom is ruined.

"Oh, we're finally arrived to the class. Since you've been through this already, just wait outside of the class until I call you in."

"Hai." Mikan said uncaringly.

"Woah! Mikan-chan I never knew you were good at acting." Narumi said for he was dumbfounded by Mikan's sudden change of attitude.

"Well during the two years of being with AAO, I had to appear strong so I practiced a lot."

"Well, I'm going in. See you soon 'Yuki-chan'!" Narumi said as he winked at her as she rolled her eyes.

'Wow. Mikan-chan is really good at acting, even her eyes are dull.' Narumi said as he went to the front of the class.

"Good morning minna-san! I've have good news!" Narumi said.

"You're resigning!"

"You admitted that you are gay!"

"You admitted that you are stupid!"

"We have no class!"

And many other guesses that insults Narumi, and some typical answers came from the class.

"No! You guys are all wrong! We have a new student!" Koko said at the top of his voice.

"Thank you Koko. And yes we'll have a new student today." Narumi said.

"We don't want other new students!" Most of the class yelled at the top of their voice.

"Eh? Why not? You guys were okay with the last three."

"That's because they are cool like that!" they answered as Narumi sweatdropped.

"Well they still have to."

"Why?!"

"Trust me. You'll understand later. Anyways _you_ may come in." Narumi said as the class was staring at the door.

Then the door opened, showing a beautiful girl with black hair with brown streaks in it with brown eyes that showed no emotion in them. With the uniform, it showed that she had hour-glass shape. And her skin was just about the average, but she still looked breath-taking.

Most of the boys had hearts in their eyes, while the girls were admiring her.

"Well meet Naumi Yuki for she will be joining our class starting today."  
________________________________________________________________

Jackie: Sorry for the somewhat late update.

Natsume: This really isn't late Baka.

Jackie: Well, since its Summer Break over here. My family is brothering me a lot to go to places. So I won't be able to update until next month or sometime this month.

Mikan: Aww! I really wanted to know what happens next!

Natsume: Polka-dots, you are a dense person sometimes.

Mikan: Why is that?

Natsume: Never mind…

Chris: Stupid *Mutters*

Mikan: I heard that you called me stupid now die! *Chases Chris who disappeared*

Natsume: What is up with her?

Jackie: She ate about five tons of chocolate.

Izzy: And she didn't share some with me… *Killing Aura* She is going to pay! *Runs to hunt down Mikan*

Natsume: Idiots…

Jackie: *Sweatdrops* Well I would like to thank those who read my story, reviewed, favorite story, and story alert:

Reviewers:Shiro-Tenshi563

IceGirl7

Superchris

Maeve zahra

BookWorm312

Favorite Story:

emina15

kamichama12

Maeve zahra

BookWorm312

Kisa-bun

Story Alert:

sakuraaimier

If I misspelled any of your names or your name is not here, please PM me!

Jackie: So please review! And take my poll in my profile, I really must know who your favorite character! *Looks at Natsume, expecting him to say something*

Natsume: *Sighs* Please review so this really stupid author can shut up.

Jackie: That is really rude!

Natume: So?

Jackie: Never mind. Anyways, please review and I might update more quickly than expected. So Bye!

Natsume: …

Emily: Please review!


	4. The Other Gang

Jackie: Hi! Sorry if I'm updating earlier than my deadline on my profile! I have another story in plan to be put on August 1st.

Mikan: Hi! *Waves to readers*

Natsume: Why are you so cheerful?

Jackie: Because my computer was down, but suddenly started working again!

Mikan: That's lucky!

Natsume: Not for me… *Muttered which was heard by Jackie*

Jackie: Well too bad for you! *Starts laughing like a mad manic*

Mikan in thoughts: Ok Jackie is scaring me a little bit… *Sweatdrop*

Natsume in thoughts: Stupid author…

Alyssa: *Pops up with Hotaru's Baka gun* Moron…

Jackie: *Still laughing…*

Baka! Baka! Baka!

Jackie: Ow! Who did that?! *Turning around to see Alyssa with the Baka gun with steam coming out* Alyssa! Why did you shoot that at me?!

Alyssa: Because you were laughing like a manic, so I paid 150 rabbits to Hotaru to use her Baka gun.

Hotaru: *Pops up* Moron… why do you have your eyes closed? *Sighed as Mikan opened her eyes*

Mikan: Well when I heard the Baka shots, I shut my eyes to lessen the pain from the shots!

Everyone in thoughts but Mikan: How in the world does shutting your eyes lessen the pain?

Hikaru and Chris: *Pops up* Hi.

Jackie: Is Annika really only one not here?

Chris: I guess so.

Jackie: Well let's start this chapter! Will someone please do the disclaimer!

Everyone: *Silence* … No.

Emily and Annika: *Pops up* We'll do the disclaimer.

Jackie: Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: Jackie will not own Gakuen Alice.

Recap:

'Wow. Mikan-chan is really good at acting, even her eyes are dull.' Narumi said as he went to the front of the class.

"Good morning minna-san! I've have good news!" Narumi said.

"You're resigning!"

"You admitted that you are gay!"

"You admitted that you are stupid!"

"We have no class!"

And many other guesses that insults Narumi, and some typical answers came from the class.

"No! You guys are all wrong! We have a new student!" Koko said at the top of his voice.

"Thank you Koko. And yes we'll have a new student today." Narumi said.

"We don't want other new students!" Most of the class yelled at the top of their voice.

"Eh? Why not? You guys were okay with the last three."

"That's because they are cool like that!" they answered as Narumi sweatdropped.

"Well they still have to."

"Why?!"

"Trust me. You'll understand later. Anyways _you_ may come in." Narumi said as the class was staring at the door.

Then the door opened, showing a beautiful girl with black hair with brown streaks in it with brown eyes that showed no emotion in them. With the uniform, it showed that she had hour-glass shape. And her skin was just about the average, but she still looked breath-taking.

Most of the boys had hearts in their eyes, while the girls were admiring her.

"Well meet Naumi Yuki for she will be joining our class starting today."

End of Recap

Darkness Chapter 4

"Hi my name is Naumi Yuki just like Naru said. I'm in special ability class, I'm single star, but my alice is a secret." Mikan said as everyone stared at her.

'Her voice sounds like beautiful music…' Most of the class thought, including Koko.

But Koko came out of the strange trance, and read her mind.

'How much longer are these idiots going to keep gawking at me…' Yuki thought, as she glared at the class.

'So she might not be Mikan … that's disappointing.' Koko thought, and then he heard Natsume's thought.

'Her voice prices my ears…' Natsume thought as Koko sweatdropped, and then lots of thoughts came flooding into his head.

"She's hot!" "She's awesome!" "She's cool!" "Can I be your boyfriend?!" "Can I be your best friend?!" Most of the class shouted, then became quiet after a couple minutes.

'Great… I have girls wanting to be my friend and fanboys.' Mikan thought as she stared at the class.

"Well, who wants to be her partner?" Narumi asked as almost all of the class raised their hands.

"Well, I choose… Natsume!" Narumi said loudly as he pointed him.

"Hn." Natsume answered as he went back to his sleeping under his manga.

"Well, today is a free day! Bye!" Narumi said as he left the class.

Natsume sat motionless in his chair feeling peaceful, until he felt someone had sat in the chair next to him. He got really pissed and wanted to murder the person who dares to sit in the chair. It wasn't because he didn't like anyone sitting by him other than Ruka, his best friend. But it was **that**, _**and**_ the chair was **his** Polka-dots's seat the person was sitting on. Wait…**his**?! Well he didn't mind that, he already knows he loves her. But he doesn't care about that right now, what he does mind about right now is who the heck is on the chair. Everyone was very silent so quiet, you could whisper and everyone would hear the person. They watch Natsume slowly sit up and his cold look, but he had a murderous aura around him. Everyone had thought, 'The new girl is going to die.' knowing they can't do a thing about it or else.

But Natsume just sat up, and glared at Yuki. While Yuki just sat there uninterestedly, daydreaming about something. Or that's what everyone thought, way in her sub-conscious Mikan was screaming something like, "He's really mad, I know it! But why? And why does Narumi-sensei have to pair me up with Natsume again?!" Luckily, it was so deep not even Koko can read it.

"Oi, Moron." Natsume said grimly as Mikan sat still in her sit.

"Oi Naumi." Natsume said, sounding annoyed.

Yuki turned slowly and faced an aggravated Natsume.

"Yeah?" Yuki said nonchalantly.

"You're in **my** seat."

"I thought the seat you are sitting on is your seat."

"I use both of the seats."

'What a conceited jerk!' Mikan (Sub-conscious) thought.

"Well too bad, I have to use this since this is the only chair vacant in the class." Yuki said and smirked, as Natsume backed off.

This really shocked everyone because Natsume never backs off an argument, either he wins or wins. But Natsume felt like he shouldn't get her pissed off or kill her for some reason, all of that disappeared when he looked straight at her eyes.

'What in the world is happening to me? Better not mean I'm becoming a softie…' Natsume thought. Then he noticed everyone was staring at him, so he glared at them which sent everyone to do what they doing earlier.

Annika's Pov:

I look up remembering the voice cold or stupid, it was that girl we saved earlier. I see her with a very cold expression on her face, just staring at the class. That is very strange, since she was acting very perky and giddy earlier today. But hey idiots are unpredictable trust me, and it's awesome being them that's what makes them makes friends and shine brightly but that's not really for selfish idiots. Anyways, then I examined her even more and noticed her hair color wasn't the same as earlier. I am pretty sure the hair color was brown or light brown and wasn't black. But most likely the other two haven't noticed the distinction between the colors. Great I'm acting like Izzy; she loves the hair a lot well that's what I get for hanging out with her too much. Well, I need to confront her because she isn't acting like she was earlier. Then it seems to me that the class is about to eat her alive, and I need to confront her before that.

Normal Pov:

Mostly everyone was about run up to Yuki until Annika came up to her first.

"Um, can we talk for a while?" Annika asked.

Quickly realizing the voice was one of the people that had rescued her from earlier. She just gave a curt nod and saying, "Sure." Then she went to the door, and stood there waiting for her.

"Hey Chris, Alyssa lets go." Annika said as she and Mikan walked out with Chris and Alyssa following them out. This wasn't much of a big shock for them, since that gang was the second popular. And Natsume's gang is at the most popular and in first place. Since Yuki was cool, it wouldn't be long until she hangs out with either of the gangs.

**With Mikan, Chris, Annika, and Alyssa:**

They continued to walk in silence, and walked into the northern forest.

'I hope we won't run into Mr. Bear…' Mikan thought as she shuddered and could still feel the pain from the punches and kicks.

But they still ran into Mr. Bear who was chopping wood, and saw the four of them. The three of them except Mikan was prepared to fight him, seeing that they fought with him many times before. He was about to beat them up, until he noticed Mikan's presence and was happy she was back so he just kept on chopping wood. This made the group baffled, but didn't linger on the weird action. But left before he changes his mind, and continued on walking until they reached a beautiful Sakura tree.

'Wow… I never knew there was a sakura tree in the northern forest.' Mikan thought as she stared at the beautiful, blooming tree.

"Um. Yuki-chan?" Annika said as she brought Mikan out of her daydreaming.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you are really Naumi Yuki?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're Sakura Mikan aren't you?" Annika said.

Just as soon she said that Mikan was taken aback and Chris and Alyssa were puzzled and stunned. (They had no clue what was going on.)

"How did you know?" Mikan asked astonished.

"I broke into school records when I heard of your name. The way everyone described you I felt I just needed to know more about you." Annika said.

"You're also the one who we rescued from AAO earlier. Right?" Annika asked as Mikan nodded.

"How do you know Annika, she doesn't have the same hair color?" Alyssa asked. As well was Chris curious as well and showed a look saying, 'Please-explain-how-you-knew?'

"Her voice and her picture, because of hanging out with Izzy too much." Annika said.

"Oh. Well Mikan-chan can you please show us what you look like?" Alyssa asked adequately.

"Yeah, don't worry we won't laugh at you if you look ugly." Chris said as he smirked at her fuming face.

"Uh, Chris she isn't really hideous trust me." Annika said.

"Sure!" Chris said, sounding sarcastic.

"Fine!" Mikan said sounding infuriated.

She then took off her wig and her shining brown hair came gracefully around her, before settling on her back. Like I said, she looked more gorgeous with her brown hair. To some people who haven't heard of her, might mistake her as an angel from above.

'She looks cuter with brown hair. Wait, what did I say?!" Chris thought as he tried looking for a reason

Then his heartbeat started beating faster and felt warmth coming to his cheeks.

'Wait, am I blushing?! I haven't blushed since I was 7 or 8 years-old!' Chris thought as he rapidly covered it.

This extraordinarily wasn't noticed by Alyssa, but unfortunately was caught by Annika.

'No Way! Chris has fallen for Mikan?!' Annika thought as she stared at Chris who was staring at Mikan while hiding his blush.

'Wait; don't tell me he doesn't even know why he's acting. God! The second smartest in our class on the guy's side, and he's naive in love!' Annika thought as she looked at him in surprised.

Jackie: It seems that mostly everyone has gone back to the conference room, which is thought that door. *Points to door*

Mikan: Yeah! So only Jackie and I will be here!

Jackie: Yeah and the chat is going to be short. My mom is telling me to get off the computer.

Mikan: Yep!

Jackie: I would like to thank those who Favorite Story, Favorite Author, Author Alert, Story Alert, and Reviewers:

Favorite Story:

IcHiGo KyArA

Lakadaho

mayday5393

koijoi

VampHime

Naramay-Chan

Favorite Author:

koijoi

Author Alert:

koijoi

mwaetht

Story Alert:

GakuenAngel12

IcHiGo KyArA

missyJuliette

maxeyn

koijoi

mwaetht

Reviewers:

*_*

izzy-bellarocs

Mikan

Naramay-Chan

If your name is misspelled or isn't on this list please just PM me!

Mikan: That's pretty much it! Please review! And see you later! *Waves to readers*

Jackie: To: Naramay-Chan, I might let you on the story when I get to my decision, I'll PM you! Thank you guys! I'm so happy! Please continue reviewing this story!

Mikan: *Leaves and gets Natsume and drags him into the room*

Natsume: Jeez, when did you get stronger than me Polka-dots?!

Mikan: It's my secret! Now say it!

Natsume: Fine! Please review for this idiotic story or this author will be a manic…

Jackie: Natsume!!!!!

Natsume: *Leaves*

Jackie: Well, my date when I update is September 1st. Anyways please, please, please review! And I'll update earlier than expected! Bye!


	5. Stupid Prank!

Jackie: Hi!

Mikan: Hi!

Jackie: Well, it seems everyone is gone for the mean time I guess. But since I'm going to be busy with school I might miss my deadline sometimes.

Mikan: but I'm bored... *Pouts*

Jackie: Yeah, I don't know what to say... then let's start the story. Who will do the disclaimer?

Mikan: I'll do it!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice...  
___________________________________________________________

Recap:

"Fine!" Mikan said sounding infuriated.

She then took off her wig and her shining brown hair came gracefully around her, before settling on her back. Like I said, she looked moer gorgeous with her brown hair. To some people who haven't heard of her, might mistake her as an angel from above.

'She looks cuter with brown hair. Wait, what did I say?!' Chris thought as he tried to look for a reason. Then his hreatbeat started beating faster and felt warmth coming to his cheeks.

'Wait, why am I blushing?! I haven't blushed since I was seven years old!' Chris thought as he rapidly covered it.

This extraordinarily wasn't noticed by Alyssa, but unfortunately wasw caught by Annika.

'No way! Chris has fallen for Mikan?!' Annika thought as she stared at Chris staring at Mikan while hiding his blush.

'Wait, don't tell me he doesn't even know why he's acting that way! God! The second smartest guy in the class, yet he's naive in love!' Annika thought as she stared at him in shock.

End of Recap

Darkness Chapter 5

Mikan's Pov (Might be OOC)

I leisurely open my eyes, feeling really relaxed with my tired carcass on my comfy bed. Listening to the birds chriping outside and the sumlight beaming though the window, I dazzlingly smiled.

'Today seems like a beautiful day!' I thought in excitment. Then I slightly turn my head towards my orange alarm clock which show, '6:55'. I take in the peaceful morning, still smiling cheerfully.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!** "Wake the heck up Naumi!" the person shouted.

After hearing the person's voice and quickly realizing it was Annika, my smile quickly became a scowl. Oh,it wasn't beacuse of her and Alyssa; they are quite nice to me. The problem I have is that stupid jerk, Chris. God! It's already hard enough to deal with one Natsume, now I have to deal with two! Anyways knowing that I won't be able to enjoy my spectacular morning anymore, I rolled out of bed and walked into my bathroom to take a quick shower. I came out of my bathroom to change into my uniform, with Annika still screaming outside of my room. I hope she won't get a sore throat; she's too polite to do that... Anyways once I had done chaning into my uniform; I silpped my shoes onto my feet, and as well put on my raven haired wig. Then I walked to the door and opened it swiftly showing Annika smiling at me, Alyssa bowing slightly, and Chris just plainly staring at me.

"Good Morning Yuki-chan!" Annika said. I smiled at her, luckily not having anyone up at the time. Then they started walking away, while I was pacing behind them. While walking, I was glaring at the back of Chris's head hoping to put his messy brown hair on fire like Natsume can, but knowing that won't happen, I am just trying to burn a hole in his head instead. Why? Well, it's all beacuse he kept flinging insults at me all day enery time he got a chance yesturday. God! I've improved if I wasn't strangling him, like I was trying to do to Natsume in the huanted house at the Alice Festival two years a ago. Anyways I stopped once we reached the classroom door with Alyssa, Annika, and Chris opening the door and entering the classroom. As I was getting prepeared for today, I was able to hear everyone chattering loudly. But as soon I came in the class, everyone was hushed.

"Woah, she's already friends with them!" "She's so cool!" "It is so hard to befriend them, trust me I've tried." "She is so lucky to be hanging out with Chris-sama!" Were the comments among the class, but I kept my unreadable expression. But that last comment really annoyed me a lot, I mean the day I become friends with Chris is the day I become an idiot. Wait, okay scratch that, the day I become friends with Chris is the day Natsume becomes an gentleman. Yeah that's much better....

Anyways after that, I headed for my seat and once I did, I started talking to Annika, and Alyssa about random subjects.

Normal Pov:

Mikan was chatting with Annika and Alyssa while Chris was standing behind them looking bored. Then the door opened to show Natsume and Ruka who were walking to their seats as well, with their fangirls swooning over them. Annika, Mikan, and Alyssa rolled their eyes. Ruka was petting his rabbit and Natsume was glaring at Mikan sitting in the seat like its nothing speical. Then after a good a mount of time, Natsume went asleep under his manga.

Koko who was currently bored at the moment had a thought up a prank, and felt that he couldn't pull this off on his own. So he went to Kitsume and told him his little prank that he was planning on pulling. Kitsume gave a curt nod, agreeing to help and the both had a mischievous gleam in their eyes as they stared at Natsume and Yuki and grinned. The two said people thought it was going to be a normal day, but they had no clue what was coming for them...

Anyways, after that the bell had rang and Narumi came twirling into the front of the classroom. Everyone gawked/glared at the clothes Narumi was wearing. He was wearing a T-shirt with bold, hot pink letter saying, 'Love the Teacher!' though that just made the most of the class detest him even more. He sweatdropped with most of the class glaring at him and started the lesson for the day.

But half the class not caring about the lesson, they instead were sleeping or doing their own favorite things. But Yuki was gazing at the board, and Natsume still sleeping. Ruka petting his rabbit and glancing at the board every once in a while. Hotaru was of course making an invention looking so unusual that even ami-sama wouldn't be able to figure out what in the world Hotaru was making. Chris was asleep as well, as Alyssa and Annika was discussing softly a must themsleves. But Koko and itsunume of course weren't paying any attention, for they were far too busy with their prank. Noticing they are going need another person to help them, they went to another person, which was Mochu. So they started explaining their prank, except leaving out the parts that would inlove Natsume. Mochu not knowing these _important_ details agreed quite hastily for he doesn't like yuki for auguring with Natsume, 'cause the only one allowed to do that was Mikan.

The trio grinning and planning on to start their mission would start once the last bell of the school bell rings. he trio was as well planning on how everything would go, and what to do as back-up if one thing didn't go to planned. Knowing that everything would go to plan, hopefully. The plan would most probable to work, but there was one problem they didn't put in mind. What would happen to them once the two soon-to-be-victims find out it was them that pulled the prank on them? Natsume's punishment was just too daunting to imagine, as for Yuki's punishment no one really knows...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After Class

Once the bell finally rang saying the school day is over, everyone started to pack up their things and leave the classroom. Hotaru left to attend to her lab to complete her almost done invention. Ruka wandered away to visit his animal friends, and mostly everyone else went to their dorms except for Annika and Alyssa and Natsume. For Natsume was sleeping on his seat with his manga book on top of his face still. While Yuki was gradually putting her blongings away into her schoolbag, when Koko and Kitsunume came up to her.

"Yes?" Mikan said insolently, glaring at the two. Mikan thought that the two rarely go to her, unless they wanted her to come with them somewhere or wanted something from her. but she forgot that they as well love to pull pranks on others.

"We were wondering if you would like to go to the storeage closet with us." Koko asked nicely, as Kitunume nodded. Mikan not minding the kindness Koko was giving out, she nodded and followed them. Annika watched them walk out of the classroom and thought,'Mikan, you forgot those guys love to prank others. Mikan even though I think you aren't dumb, I still think you can be stupid at times...'

With Mikan

They were strolling through an almost empty hallway which was leading to the storeage closet. They opened the door which was left with a key, from someone that left it there. Mikan feeling fine still, asked calmly, "What are you getting from the closet?""Well, Yuki we're sorry but we lied...""What in the world are y-' Mikan was interrupted when she was pushed into the closet and saw Mochu appear. Mikan's eyes widen and said, "Mochu!" before she was levitated into the closet, as the door locked on her. 'God, I'm going to get revenge on them later. First how the heck do I get to the floor again without using my alice?!' Mikan thought as she was levitating in the closet.

"Yes! Phase one complete! Now Mochu, you stay there while we go get something." Koko said as he and Kitsunume pointed to a wall behind the door. Mochu shrugged and walked over there still using his alice on Yuki. As for Koko and Kitsunume went back to the class, knowing Natsume is most likely to still be there.

"Natsume!" Koko said loudly as he entered the classroom. He voice has woken up Natsume and the said person said, "What do you want?""We're asking if you can open the door to the storage closet for us, because we're doing a prank on Yuki since you have a key to it...""Hn." Natsume said as he sauntered out of the room which meant he approved of the request and reason. And behind Natsume's back, Koko and Kitsunume were grinning. Once Natsume reached the door, he disengaged the door and opened it. Natsume was staring at the inside for something when Koko all the sudden shoved Natsume into the closet and shut the door and locked with Natsume's key that he took while he shoved Natsume into the closet. They knew for a fact that Natsume's first insinct would to burn the door down, but the door was alice-proof.

Mochu seeing this, all the sudden felt a sense of dread overcome him which made him lose his concentration on his alice. Then the trio heard a thud and two "Ow"s one loud(Yuki) and one sounding pissed off.(Natsume) "What in the world were you thinking?! Do you want to die?!" Mochu asked as oko and Kitunume realizing that Natsume would burn them to a crisp as soon he gets out. As teh three were shivering from the thoughts on what Natsume would do to them, until Koko came up with an idea. "hey, Natsume can't burn us alive if he can't find us." oko said. "That's an brilliant idea!" Mochu said. "Well, if you need me, I'll be flying as far as I can from here." Kitsunume flew away rapidly away rom thearea. "Then split!" Koko said as they both scampered away from the storage closet, leaving Natsume's key on the floor in front of the door.

Inside the closet after Natsume was locked in.

Natsume was pushed into the closet and heard the door click, knowing the door was alice-proof when he tried to burn it down when he forgot the keys in the dorm room but was too indolent to get it. For that he started to curse them under his breath, while Mikan was still in the air with her arms crossed. Then all the sudden Mikan fell to the ground loudly saying, "Ow!" not quite hearing Natsume's 'Ow.' She started to notice that the floor was soft when she was expecting it to be hard. She was pondering on why it wasn't hard at all until she heard, "Get off me, Naumi." The voice quickly being remembered as Natsume's, so she quickly stood up. And heard a string of swears, and saw Natsume get up as well. But it was kind of awkward for Mikan, since their faces were only inches away from each other since the closet is cramped with stuff. As for Natsume it was nothing for him, or that was what it seemed.

Natsume's heartbeat started beating real fast and Natsume thought, 'Why is my heart beating so fast? God! Annoying heart!' "So it seems that you fell for oko's and itsunume's prank. That just shows how dim-witted you are..." Natsume said with a smirk. 'Well you fell for it too you dumb pervert!' Mikan thought in her mind. "Whatever..." Yuki said as she rolled her eyes. Then she sat on the ground and made herslef sung, and Natsume not wanting to stand any longer, sat beside her. It's ot like he wanted to, like I said, they're in a **_cramped_** closet. Both not really in the mood of quarrelling with each other, and was instead exhausted and struggling the ugre to go sleeping. So the both of them remained in the dark room.

Mikan's Pov (Might be OOC)

I was still hugely freaked out that I was in a cramped and dark closet, but I couldn't give myself away so I had to hold it in. Anyways I am comlpetely sleepy, but that's beacuse I have to be a personlity that is the opposite of mine's for a whole day! So I start to notice my eyelids were slowly closing, so I relaxed a little bit more and fell into dark bliss.

Normal Pov

Natsume was glaring at the door, planning on how he was going to murder Koko, Kitsunume, and Mochu until he felt a something heavy on his shoulder. He turned to see Yuki's sleeping figure and making herslef in a more comfortable postiton. 'So Naumi can be cute at times...,' Natsume paused before relizing what he said and mentally slapping himself and thought, 'What in the world am I thinking?! Whatever...' Natsume thought as he felt asleep forgetting all about Naumi.

Later on...

Hotaru needed something to finally complete her invention, walked out of her lab and was walking through the some what empty hallways. She was heading for the storage closet to get some metal for her invention to be done, and was annoyed on getting this and wasting all her free time. 'I expcet something good out this beside getting my invention done...' Hotaru thought as she found Natsume's key on the floor. Hotaru saw it but didn't mind it at all and unlocked the door and opened to see a surprise.

Mikan and Natsume sleeping, but Mikan's head on Natsume's shoulder and Natsume's head on Mikan's head. They looked so vulnerable in their sleep, Hotaru then had the urge to take pictures of it. Which she did, fifthteen times for profit and blackmailing. After that, she took what she needed and left feeling happy that her trip wasn't such a waste at all leaving the door unlock.

Then after just several minutes when Hotaru left, Natsume lifted his head up noticing Mikan still sleeping. So he shifted a bit and Mikan moved her head towards a shelves of dusty books. Natsume finally free, left the closet picked up his keys and streched, leaving the door unlocked. Natsume didn't know the reson why he was feeling so erlaxed and content after taking a nap. But he didn't linger on the question for long for he was to meet Ruka at the Sakura Tree.

Two Hours Later...

Mikan woke up feeling energetic and peaceful but that's how she always is. She rubbed her eyes, when she noticed that Natsume had vanished, so it meant that the door was finally unlocked. So she got to her feet and walked out of the door and ran to her room. Once she was in her room, she took off her wig and threw at her nightstand and kicked off her shoes and slipped into her awrm, cozy blankets and laid for head on her pillow. 'his beautiful day was ruined because of Koko, Kitsunume, and Mochu's stupid prank...' Was the last thought befoer she drfted off to wonderland.

Jackie: I'm sorry if the chat is short and if I've updated a little late! And please vote on my poll on my profile, and go to my shared account! he pename is Izabella's Jacked. And I have finally made an one-shot as well! It is called Confession Day!.

Mikan: And she'll be updating this story on October 1st!

Jackie: Yep! Anyways I would like to thank those who reviewed, story alert, author alert, favorite story, and favorite author:

Reviewers:

Shiro- Tenshi563

anon

Sakura Breeze

missyJuliette

mwaetht

Night's Second Moon

Arcy 911913

Story Alert:

Sakura Breeze

Night's Second Moon

Kazu-neko

nekocraizedchan

K U R O S U K U . D U S K .

Author Alert:

Symplicity

Favorite Author:

Sakura Breeze

Night's Second Moon

Kazu-neko

Favorite Story:

BloodlyCherryBlossom

Night's Second Moon

ShiroSakuraTenshi

Arcy 911913

If your name isn't on here or it's mispelled, please PM me!

Jackie: And I would like to thank those who reviewed, story alert, author alert, favorite story, and favorite author on my one-shot, 'Confession Day!':

Reviewers:

chriscal1123456789

Xxdarkness-angelxX

Luckystar222

Irischeto

natsumexmikan 123

Favorite Author:

natsumexmikan 123

MysticSpade

Favorite Story:

Miyaxbaybeexx

BloodlyCherryBlossom

Neon93Love

-angelscry018-

BenDanFAn's

3hime kun

enemrizza

natsumexmikan 123

If your name isn't on here or it's mispelled, please PM me! And if you haven't read this story yet, please read it and review!

Jackie: So that's all for this chapter! See you in the next chapter! And please review!

Mikan: Bye! And please review for Jackie's story! *Waving to the readers*

Natsume: Please review for this terrible story or this author will go all manic on us...

Jackie: Hey!

Natsume: ...

Jackie: Please review, and I'll update much quicker than my deadline! Which is again October 1st!


	6. Ahhhh! Hotaru Found Out!

Jackie: Hey Guys! I am back! I am updating early cause I am going to be busy this week so yeah!

Mikan: Hi!

Natsume: ...

Jackie: And on the other hand, I'm going to try out for the talent show at school. And.... for those people who read my 'Disappear' story, It will continue on! But I need your help of telling your ideas of what could happen next after the chapter I put up. I got an idea but I'm not so sure, but it take a while for me to update and let me hear your ideas.

Mikan: Yay!

Natsume: That is just horrible.

Jackie: Whatever. Anyways who would like to do the disclaimer?

Emily: I'll do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I will never own Gakuen Alice.

Recap:

Two Hours Later...

Mikan woke up feeling energetic and peaceful but that's how she always is. She rubbed her eyes, when she noticed that Natsume had vanished, so it meant that the door was finally unlocked. So she got to her feet and walked out of the door and ran to her room. Once she was in her room, she took off her wig and threw it at her nightstand and kicked off her shoes and slipped into her warm, cozy blankets and laid her head on her pillow. 'This beautiful day was ruined because of Koko, Kitsunume, and Mochu's stupid prank...' Was the last thought before she drifted off to wonderland.

End of Recap RoomHotaru'sIn

Hotaru was at her computer, editing all the blackmail, and requested pics from fanclubs from today she collceted. She was editing the pic of Yuki and Natsume in the closet; for blackmail. But she as well was editing it to only Natsume's sleeping face, cutting out Yuki for his fanclubs request and as well planning on selling Yuki's sleeping face cutting out Natsume for her fan clubs. She couldn't wait for the money that awaited for her tomorrow when she sells these in class. But as she was editing on the close-up on Yuki's face she couldn't help but notice that Yuki seemed quite fillimar and as well her sleeping face. But then she noticed that something was shining at the corner of Yuki's mouth. Feeling very curious at the moment, Hotaru zoomed in even more of Yuki's face. Hotaru opened her eyes in shock of the discovery she made; Yuki drools in her sleep.

Hotaru quickly took out a picture from her drawer; a picture of Mikan sleeping and drooling. She obsreved the two pictures for a comparison if there was any similarities between the two. Hotaru then found out that both Yuki's and Mikan's sleeping figure are very similar, even the drool at the corner of their mouth. Hotaru then started to glare at the two pictures, for she had found out how Yuki is so mysterious yet was filimar at the same time and had a feeling of having a little 'talk' with her tomorrow...Oh God I hope Hotaru doesn't kill her...

The Next Day

Mikan woke up early once again, and jumped out of bed ran into the bathroom and dressed up in her uniform. She ran to her nightstand and put on her raven wig and brushed it to its usual silky self. She pulled on her white socks, and slid her feet into her school shoes, and ran outside of her room. Not sure why, but she just had a urge of running around like a complete moron like she usually is. I mean when do you think Mikan's energy will start leaking out of her mask? So she is just doing this to take more control on her energy from leaking out for now. But she knew better than to run like a moron out in the open, though that does sound nice. She instead walked to the northern forest, and once she reached there; she started to run in the forest. Then to the opening in the middle of the forest that was free of trees.

Mikan totally felt relaxed and was enjoying herself as she listened closely to the morning sounds. She continued to run like a manic until she hit something or a certain someone. Mikan felt on the ground as well did the person, but Mikan was the first person to get up. Mikan quickly reverted to her other personality; Yuki and stared at the person on the ground; Hotaru. Yuki stuck out her hand to help Hotaru up, but Hotaru got up herself and brushed herself off. Yuki muttered a small sorry to Hotaru who all the sudden took out her baka gun that was in her bag cause she had this all planned out, and shot it straight at Yuki's head.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Yuki was pushed backwards, and fell on her butt _hard_. And her wig as well fell off her head showing her dazzling brown hair, as she dropped her fake personality and weakly glared at the glaring Hotaru. "Ow! Hotaru!" Mikan said as she rubbed her butt to stop it from stinging anymore. "Why did you do that for?" Mikan asked. "I did that cause you never told me you were back." Hotaru coldly anwsered as Mikan slowly got to her feet. "Well, I couldn't tell anyone I was back for everyone's safety Narumi-sensei said." Mikan lied as she picked up her wig and put it back on her brown hair. Then Hotaru kept quiet and Mikan slowly neared her for any permission to hug her. With Hotaru still not making any movement with her baka gun; Mikan ran to Hotaru and hugged her tightly. Then Hotaru eventually hugged her back; it was a weak hug but it was a start since she was a kind of person that rarely shows any emotion. Not too long after, they broke apart and Hotaru said, "You're forgiven, but next time you'll regret it you hear that Mikan?" "Hai. Hai." Mikan said as they were walking to class.

At Class...

Everyone was quite rowdy today for some rumor they heard, but hushed as soon the door opened; Yuki and Hotaru walking into class. Everyone never knew these two would ever become friends or even walk into each other into the halls. Yuki had completely forgotten the incident that happened yesterday, so she just started introducing herself to Anna, Nokoko, Yuu, and etc. . But Koko, Mochu, and Kitsununme were in fear for her revenge, but was dreading Natsume's revenge mostly. Then the door opened to show Natsume and Ruka with their fanclubs screaming their confessions, but they didn't know that Natsume had as well forgotten his anger from their little prank. As for Yuki was quickly making more friends with the friendly people she knows very well. So it was a pretty much normal day, even to the point of Natsume sleeping and Ruka petting his dear rabbit.

Then Narumi came into the class looking very happy with himself, and hushed the chaotic class. And started his lesson for the school day with half the class getting ready to sleep through it.

Right Before Class Ends

As the class was packing their thing to get ready to leave the annoying class, Narumi was making _important_anncounments. "...And finally before you leave, I would like to say that the Christmas dance is coming soon but it is very different from any other Christmas dance before. Like there will be a mystery girl that three most voted boys will get to dance with and this is only for this section of the school. And it will be about three weeks from today." Everyone got excited for it, though several people were giving complaints about it. then the bell rang as everyone literally ran out of the class which left Mikan and Narumi. "Narumi-sensei?" "Yes, Mikan-chan?" "Well, Hotaru knows I'm Mikan and Yuki." "That's okay. Just as long as no else knows about it." Narumi said as Mikan as well ran out of the classroom to meet her friends and new-made friends at central town.

Jackie: Well, that's it for this chapter! Also wish me luck for the audition in the talent show! Well, I'm going to sing in the talent show!

Mikan: Good luck!

Natsume: Hope you choke up there.

Jackie: ...

Mikan: Natsume! Stop that!

Natsume: Whatever, I'm out of here... *Leaves*

Jackie: ... Well anyways, I would like to thank those who reviewed, favorite author, favorite story, story alert, and author alert:

Reviewers:

missyJuliette

maxeyn

*-*

TheLightThatIsMe

OMG101

Shatter Glassed Suzuka

Favorite Author:

TheLightThatIsMe

moonacre99

PinkAngelWings

DREAMLYN - LA - DY - BUG -

Favorite Story:

TheLightThatIsMe

Dalayb

mnfl

Suzuka Harukaze

debby4869

Story Alert:

Kyurengo

TheLightThatIsMe

OMG101

Suzuka Harukaze

Author Alert:

moonacre99

Suzuka Harukaze

ox. katie

Jackie: Well, that's it for this chapter! Please review and wish me luck for tryout in the talent show!

Mikan: Bye! Please review! And please cheer on Jackie in her tryout for the talent!

Jackie: Bye! And I might update faster than my planned update date which is November 1st, but that depends!


	7. A New Invention and The Mytsery Girl

Jackie: I'm back to give you guys your chappie!

Mikan: Yay!

Jackie: I sang in the talent show! But I paused a couple of times during the song, the only line I kept messing up on was, 'He wasn't good enough for her' TT_TT, it seems strange to me don't you think? But everyone said I did great, though I thought I messed up big time. Well, I also want to say happy belated birthday to Hikaru and to Hotaru and an early happy birthday to Natsume! Well, enough talk! Let's start this chapter! Mikan please do this disclaimer!

Mikan: Hai!

Disclaimer: I will never own Gakuen Alice.

Recap:

Right Before Class Ends

As the class was packing their thing to get ready to leave the annoying class, Narumi was making _important_ anncounments. "...And finally before you leave, I would like to say that the Christmas dance is coming soon but it is very different from any other Christmas dance before. Like there will be a mystery girl that three most voted boys will get to dance with and this is only for this section of the school. And it will be about three weeks from today." Everyone got excited for it, though several people were giving complaints about it. then the bell rang as everyone literally ran out of the class which left Mikan and Narumi. "Narumi-sensei?" "Yes, Mikan-chan?" "Well, Hotaru knows I'm Mikan and Yuki." "That's okay. Just as long as no else knows about it." Narumi said as Mikan as well ran out of the classroom to meet her friends and new-made friends at central town.

End of Recap

Darkness Chapter 7

Yuki, Anna, Nokoko, Permy, and Hotaru went to Central Town to shop for their hobbies and needs and as well for the Christmas dance. They had already got the random stuff they wanted, and felt to go get their dresses right at that moment. So they started searching through all the stores with dresses, since they knew it was better to buy it early than later.

So they entered one clothing store picked several dresses and ran into the fitting rooms. After awhile Anna and Nokoko went out of the fitting room first at the same time.

"Wow! That dress looks good on you!" Nokoko loudly commented at the dress Anna was wearing. "Really?" Anna responded as she twirled slowly with the dress in the color pink, with a bow in the back and was sleeveless which stopped just below her knees and had sparkles all over it. ( Not really that good at describing clothes) "But your dress looks kawaii too!" Anna said as she continued on looking at the dress Nokoko was wearing. " It does, doesn't it?" Nokoko said as she stood looking at her dress. Which was a dark blue the same length as Anna's dress, had sleeves, and had silver stars all over the dress. "Where is the others?" "Oh, they are in the fitting room." "Oh, okay." "Guys! Are you done putting on your dress?" Anna and Nokoko yelled at the same time. "Not yet." (Yuki) "No." (Hotaru) "Yeah." Sumire replied as she stepped out the room and posed. Sumire's dress was a bit longer than Anna's and Nokoko's dress and was in a green color with one sleeve.

Hotaru slowly walked out of the fitting room and stood in a dress that she was forced to bring in there and try on, and glared at the trio. Her dress was similar to Anna's dress but was purple. " You all owe me rabbits." Hotaru said as she had a grim expression. "But it's worth it! I mean, you really pretty in the dress!" Anna and Nokoko said. "I agree." Sumire said. "Fine." Hotaru said.

"So what do you think of this dress?" said the voice, as everyone turned their head to the source. Once they looked at the person, they started gape except for Hotaru who was surprised. Yuki was standing in front of the fitting room in a black dress, decorated with orange sakuras all over, and stopped at the knees, and looked beauitful. "Yuki, you look very pretty." Anna said as Nokoko nodded. "Well, you look okay." Sumire said as Hotaru had a camera in her hand taking pictures. "Yeah, I think I'll get this dress." Yuki said as she went back into the fitting room, with the four coming to the room to change out of their dresses as well.

After changing, they bought their dresses and went back to their dorms went to sleep since that they have class the next day.

Next Day

Yuki got up, got dress, and went to class to see her friends and try learning something, you know the usual. With the somewhat rowdy class, the fanclubs, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Permy, really everthing was just the average.

But once class ended, Narumi called Yuki to stay after everyone left the classroom. "What is it Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked as she dropped her fake personalitly. Narumi then took out a red, breath- taking dress that would stop at her knees with sparkles on it, red sparkling flats, with a red mask that had colorful gems and gave it to her. "This is for you Mikan-chan." "Wait Narumi-sensei, I already have a dress. I don't need another one." Mikan said as she had a confusing look on her face. "It's for the mystery girl at the Christmas Dance which is in about 2-3 weeks from now." "Wait, why do I have do with it if it's for the mystery girl?" "Mikan." "Yes?" "It's you. You're the mystery girl at the dance. " "What?!" "Please do it!" "Okay. But what was the point of getting my dress. And what if something happened and I needed to change out of the dress fast?" " I guess that you need to talk to Hotaru about that." " Okay." Mikan said as she went and left the classroom with the outfit, to drop it off at her dorm room and head off to Hotaru's lab.

Once Mikan reached the door of Hotaru's lab, she knocked twice on the door which was anwsered by Hotaru. "What is it idiot? I'm charing you five rabbits every minute you watse my time." Hotaru coldly said as Mikan summed up what she was going to reply with. "Um... Well you see, I need to use one of your inventions for the Dance." "What kind of a invention? You should know that I make a lot of inventions in my class and free time." "A invention that changes one outfit into another one in seconds." "Including the wig?" "Yes." "So let me guess. You're the mystery girl?" "Yeah." Mikan said as she sheepily sctrach the behind of her head. "Wait. Let me look." Hotaru asid as she disappeared into her lab. Mikan was feeling a bit lonely so she stepped inside of Hotaru's lab seeing Hotaru behind a huge mountain of inventions.

Then Hotaru popped out the mountain with a pretty- looking bracelet gave to Mikan. "You owe me a lot rabbits, beacuse this invention is one of my recent ones. Not even my normal costmuers know about this invention yet. If they were to hear that I didn't show anyone but one of my idiotic friends, I'll surely lose my high-paying costmuers. So I'm lending it to you, but you have to pay rent for it." Hotaru threaten Mikan, as Mikan took the bracelet. "Okay... what does it do? Or how do you even use it?" Mikan questioned as she exmained the bracelet.

Hotaru sighed as she said," You need to take pictures of the outfits you'll be chaning into, and button disguised as a gem which right here," as she pointed to red gem which was the rest of the gems (It was the only gem with the color of red) "Also when you change into the chosen outfit, it is actually real. Moron." "How did you know I was thinking that?!" Mikan asked. "You're too predictable. Anyways I had already downloaded the outfit you wore yesturday, now we just need the second outfit., so changed into that outfit Narumi picked out." Hotaru said as Mikan left to her dorm room get her outfit and go back to Hotaru's lab.

Once she reached the lab, she went into Hotaru's bathroom. She changed out of the clothes and into her red dress, and had Hotaru take pictures of it and had it downloaded into her bracelet. Then changed back into her uniform, and wig, wearing the braclet. Mikan wanted to try it to see if it works, so she pushed the button and was quickly changed into her first outfit, the black dress with the wig. And then she changed into the red dress with her brown hair and mask, and pushed the button which changed her into back into the clothes she was wearing in the first place. "Thank you Hotaru!" Mikan said as she hugged Hotaru, who pushed her away. Then Mikan headed with her stuff and was headed for the door to head for her dorm room until Hotaru spoke saying, " Mikan, whatever you do with that bracelet, it won't break and it's alice-proof. But **don't** wear the bracelet for a long time or else." "What happens if I do wear for a very long time?" "I don't know, I just know it's safer to not figure out what will happen if you do wear it for awhile." Was what Hotaru said before Mikan headed for her dorm room.

Jackie: So the chat will be short once again! So I like to thank the people who reviewed, favorite story, and story alert:

Reviewers:moonacre99

yueyuuko

TheLightThatIsMe

missyJuliette

mikan

*-*

Favorite Story:

acro4ever

scrockangel

Crimson Cinnamon Eyes

moonacre99

Story Alert:

moonacre99

Jackie: Well, that's it. I hope you like my chapter! Please review, and I'll update quicker! Also I'm sorry for updating updating late! I might update sometime in December.


	8. Finally! The Awaited Christmas Dance!

Jackie: Chat is going to be short since you guys have been waiting for this story for awhile now, so here it is! Disclaimer please!

Emily: I'll do it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice at all.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flashback:

"Thank you Hotaru!" Mikan said as she hugged Hotaru, who pushed her away. Then Mikan headed with her stuff and was headed for the door to head for her dorm room until Hotaru spoke saying, " Mikan, whatever you do with that bracelet, it won't break and it's alice-proof. But **don't **wear the bracelet for a long time or else." "What happens if I do wear for a very long time?" "I don't know, I just know it's safer to not figure out what will happen if you do wear it for awhile." Was what Hotaru said before Mikan headed for her dorm room.

End of Flashback

Darkness Chapter 8

Mikan was enthusiastic that the Christmas dance was already here, and would commence in just a couple hours later at night. Then she started wondering when she'll see her lovely sempais, and hoped to see them tonight. She would have been of course antsy in her chair and and talking excitingly about until she was shut up by others, but right now she was in 'Yuki' Mode and seating quietly in her chair while others were talking about the dance. Then Anna and Nokoko came up to Yuki, as she looked up to them as they said, "So Yuki who are you going with?" "What?" Yuki asked back. "You didn't know?" "Didn't know what?" "You bring a date to the dance," they answered. "Oh, well I rather hang out with my amiable friends, like you guys and Hotaru." Yuki said as she grinned. " So you don't plan on getting a date?" "Not at all." Yuki said bluntly as the two looked at each other and beamed at Yuki and nodded. "Then we'll meet you at the dance. Well we should go back to our studying." They said as they went back to their seat. 'Those two never really change do they?' Mikan thought in her head as she smiled. "Did you hear that Hotaru?" Yuki said loudly. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Hotaru said as she remained working on her new invention.

As for the boys, they were either too stubborn or too aghast to ask any of the girls in the class, so they just talked about how this year's dance will be another boring time they have to attend to, to waste time and eat the wonderful food. Two of these guys weren't asking out anyone and was surrounded by fanclubs and wanted to ask someone else to the dance who wasn't here currently. Then the rowdy class was hushed when Narumi came in and started class.

An hour before the dance

Mikan had slipped on her black dress with the orange sakuras and black flats and straighten and let her raven wig hair fall which reached to her mid-back and looked more pulchritudinous than the first time she tried it on. She beamed at her comely appearance, when someone had knocked on her door. She opened to the door to see Hotaru in her dress which looked exquisite on her. "You look stunning, Hotaru." Mikan said as she smiled at Hotaru who had a micro smile. "Well, we have to meet the others at the entrance of the dance." she said as she took Mikan's wrist.

When they got there, they saw Sumire, Anna, and Nokoko, and greeted everyone and they all complimented each other before walking in. Then they walked in at the same time, then all eyes turned on them. Girls gasped and either admired them or envied them. And guys were ogling at them and thought that they were bewitching and enticing, several guys were slapped in the head from their dates who were feeling jealous their date were looking at someone else besides them.

They were walking to a large table that was opened when a blue-haired guy with a pink- haired girl were dressed in the usual traditional clothing. 'Tsubasa-sempai! Misaki-sempai!' Mikan thought loudly. As the two said name greeted them and looked at her and said, "And who is this pretty girl?" Misaki asked. "Naumi Yuki." Yuki said bluntly. "Don't you think she seems really similar to a certain person we know?" Tsubasa said. "Now that I think about you right..." Misaki agreed as Mikan started to sweat a bit. " That's impossible. Well see you guys later." Yuki said as she kept her composure and turned the other direction. "Where are you going Yuki?" Anna asked. "Outside, I'll be back after a while." she answered as she walked out.

Once she got out, she sighed and thought, 'That was a close one. Well, time to change into the other outfit.' as she walked into the bathroom and in five minutes she walked out with her red mask and red dress and her brown hair was wavy reaching her waist and walked to the entrance and stood there awaiting for Narumi to cue her in.

"Well, it's time for the voting for three lucky guys to dance with me!" Narumi said which was responded with groans and rude comments, as Mikan sweat dropped. "Kidding! You three lucky guys will dancing with this pretty girl!" as the doors opened and Mikan started walking and smiling at everyone as the girls stared at her, speechless and the guys were gaping at her captivating brown eyes. She kept it like this until she stopped right by Narumi. "So let's have the voting begin!" he said as she skipped off the stage. She could hear everyone's comments easily. "She way too pretty, she would take Natsume-sama, Chris-sama, or Ruka-sama! Let's not vote for them!" "We shouldn't vote for Natsume, Chris, and Ruka, they could win her heart too!" Mikan sweat dropped hearing this and that the boys made a fanclub without knowing anything about her.

A While Later

Once everyone finished voting, representatives and teachers started to tally them up, backstage. When they were done, Natsume looked relieved as he walked back to Ruka and the others. Narumi came to the stage as Mikan held her breath, hoping she won't be dancing with weirdos. But Narumi had a anxious expression which worried everyone as he said, "Um... well I guess I have to tell you this. I meant whoever had the least votes, gets to dance with her, I didn't know until the principal told me a minute ago... But no retakes on then poll!" "What?!" screeched the fan girls, including Permy. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the fan boys as Mikan plugged her ears. "So the three will be... Ruka, Natsume, and.. oh! Youchii!" Narumi said as Natsume glared at her which made Mikan not wanting to be here. Ruka just was hoping she wasn't a fan girl, and Youchii was glaring too. 'Great...' Mikan thought as she really wished she hadn't said yes to be the mystery girl.

Then Mikan jumped off the stage and Ruka was first to dance with Mikan first. As soon as their hands came in contact, his heartbeat fasten. 'What? That doesn't make sense, my heartbeat... dang it!' Ruka thought as he heard someone laughing in the audience. 'Stupid Koko...' Ruka thought as the music started as they started to dance along with it. Mikan was leading and Ruka allowed her to, since he was starting to fight off the heat reaching to his cheeks. She smiled at him as he looked down as soon he saw her eyes, then noticed that the music was over. He looked over to her again as she bowed to him and said, "Thank you for the wonderful dance, Ruka-p-kun." Mikan stuttered as she disguised her voice as stood up straight as she smiled once again. Ruka was curious at what she was about to say, but didn't linger and nodded and left, blushing a lot. As did Mikan was blushing a lot but her hair was luckily covering her face, but it went away once she felt someone tugged at the dress, and looked to see Youchii staring borely into her eyes.

She smiled, and said, "May I call you You-chan?" "Whatever. Old hag." Youchii bluntly said as Mikan gritted her teeth at him with a anger mark on her forehead. "Okay. Well, let us dance shall we." Mikan accidentally dropped her fake voice, and Youchii gasped as he pulled her to his height, having Mikan bent down and said, "Onii-chan?" As Mikan nodded, and the music started and they started to dance. Mikan allowed Youchii step onto her feet and dance with each other, it was a cute scene. Mikan smiled and Youchii had a very small smile, while dancing together. Once the music ended, she whispered into Youchii's ears, "Don't tell anyone, it'll be a surprise to them okay?" as Youchii nodded and left.

Then her sweet smile turned to a somewhat mad expression, which made everyone wonder what was wrong. 'Great, now the last person is Natsume. He's going to kill my mood for sure.' Mikan thought, as Natsume walked towards her. "Let's just get this over with, okay?" Natsume rudely said as he held his hand out. "  
Fine. It's not like I would want to dance with you either." Mikan said in her fake voice, glaring at Natsume taking his hand and started to dance along with the music. Natsume led, and said, " As if. **All**girls wants to dance with me. I mean look." As Mikan looked to see most girls girls glaring at her, then she stomped hard on Natsume's foot which brought a string of profanities to her ears. "What was that for?" Natsume asked with vemon. "Well, don't you mean **most**girls would want to dance with you, and I'm not like most girls." Mikan said, as she smirked. 'Why in the world is my heart beating so fast?' Natsume thought as they continued to dance, when he noticed the girl stopped all the sudden making him trip a bit. "What?" Natsume asked. "The music is done, we don't have to dance anymore." Mikan responded as he stood in his thoughts.

"Man, this girl acts so much like her. But it couldn't ... but wait it is!" Natsume uttered under his breath as Mikan heard him, and knew she had to get away from him now, for he found who she was now, so she started to run to the exit. But Natsume noticed that and ran after her, not letting her get away as everyone was confused. "Well, let's have everyone have a chance to dance now." Narumi said as everyone walked onto the dance floor.

As for Mikan was ahead of Natsume, but not by far then she turned a corner and pushed the button on her bracelet. Natsume continued on running, and around the corner until he ran into someone, who was heading to the dance. "Watch where you're going Huyga." Yuki said as she glared at Natsume who got to his feet and continued to run. 'Thank god. That was a close one." Mikan thought as she went inside and talked with her friends and spend the rest of the night having fun and making more friends. After a while Natsume came back, and went back to his gang. "Where have you been Natsume?" Ruka asked. "You know that girl with the red mask?" " Yeah? What about her?" "I think she could be Polka-dots." Natsume said. "What? Natsume, if she'd been gone for two years, why would she appear all the sudden?" Mochu said. "Well, she started running, and she acts a lot like Polka." "Well, then why would she be hiding from everyone?" Ruka asked. "That I don't know."

After the dance, Mikan walked into her dorm room and changed into her P.J.s and took off her wig and jumped into her warm bed, feeling that she has forgotten something, but didn't mind it that much since she feels like that a lot. And she fell asleep with the gems on her bracelet shining brightly.

_".... But __**don't**__ wear the bracelet for a long time or else."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jackie: Well that's the chappie!

Mikan: Jackie, what going to happen to me since I forgotten about it?

Jackie: I can't tell you! It's a surprise in the next chapter!

Hotaru: You stupid moron.

Natsume: You know, sometimes I wonder how you get through the day with that brain of yours.

Mikan: Wahh!

Well, I like to thank those that reviewed, favorite author, favorite story, alert author:

Reviewer:

Sakura Breeze

moonacre99

dalayb

Invisibleppl

JuSt To RaNdOm

CutiePrincessPikachu

*_*

Najika Tsubasa-chan

Favorite Author:

Invisibleppl

JuSt To RaNdOm

CutiePrincessPikachu

Favorite Story:

Sakura Breeze

Invisibleppl

Author Alert:

Sakura Breeze

If I misspelled your name or it isn't on here, please let me know!

Jackie: Well, that's all! Plz review and I'll update as quick as I can!

Mikan: Plz review for Jackie's story! Hotaru and Natsume!

Jackie: Uh... Mikan?

Mikan: Yes?

Jackie: They left.

Mikan: Dang it! *Goes after them*

Jackie: Plz review, and I'll update soon before my planned update date - December 31. See you in my next chappie!


	9. Christmas Gifts!

**Jackie: Hey! Well, I'm updating now. Since I took a long time to update, I'm going to go straight to the chapter, so no chat for this part of the chapter! Mikan please do the disclaimer!**

**Mikan: Sure!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Flashback:

As for Mikan was ahead of Natsume, but not by far then she turned a corner and pushed the button on her bracelet. Natsume continued on running, and around the corner until he ran into someone, who was heading to the dance. "Watch where you're going Huyga." Yuki said as she glared at Natsume who got to his feet and continued to run. 'Thank god. That was a close one." Mikan thought as she went inside and talked with her friends and spend the rest of the night having fun and making more friends.

After a while Natsume came back, and went back to his gang. "Where have you been Natsume?" Ruka asked. "You know that girl with the red mask?" " Yeah? What about her?" "I think she could be Polka-dots." Natsume said. "What? Natsume, if she'd been gone for two years, why would she appear all the sudden?" Mochu said. "Well, she started running, and she acts a lot like Polka." "Well, then why would she be hiding from everyone?" Ruka asked. "That I don't know."

After the dance, Mikan walked into her dorm room and changed into her P.J.s and took off her wig and jumped into her warm bed, feeling that she has forgotten something, but didn't mind it that much since she feels like that a lot. And she fell asleep with the gems on her bracelet shining brightly.

_".... But don't wear the bracelet for a long time or else."_

End of Flashback

" …Ahh.." A brunette yawned loudly as she sat up in bed. She scratched her head as she looked at her drapes covering her window. She smiled, having taken noticed on what day it was, Christmas Day. The girl smiled even more and hopped out of her bed, with her blanket and pillow laying on the floor, unforgotten as she entered her bathroom. After taking a shower she was dressed in her uniform, and went over to where she kept her shoes. She grabbed the shoes and began to put them on, then her eyes diverged from the shoes and onto what wasn't supposed to be there, Hotaru had warned her about this.

'No. No. No. Please come off, bracelet!' begged Mikan as she desperately was trying to pull the bracelet off her wrist, but stuck there like glue. She ran to the mirror, and checked for anything that would seemed out of the ordinary. Nothing had changed. 'Whew! I might as well go to Hotaru's room to take off this bracelet.' Mikan thought as she grabbed her wig and ran off to Hotaru's room.

Mikan ran through various hallways, making sure she avoided anyone she knew. Then she stood in front of Hotaru's room, and knocked on the door. Mikan opened her mouth to say something, then became startled to find nothing had came out of her mouth. She tried screaming, but nothing was heard, this caused Mikan to start knocking stridently on the door.

The door swung open to reveal a raven - haired girl who seemed displeased. "Baka, why are you banging on my door this early?" Hotaru asked in a cranky tone. "I can't talk and the bracelet won't come off!" Mikan tried to say as she franticly waved her hands around. "What?" Hotaru asked, as her eyes narrowed.

"I forgot to take off the bracelet," Mikan mouthed, and this time Hotaru understood her. Hotaru's eyes gazed at the bracelet securely latched onto Mikan's forehead, causing her to slap her forehead. "You Moron, I told you to not leave the bracelet on for too long." she lectured Mikan. "Gomen, Hotaru." Mikan mouthed as she gave her 'My-bad' smile and Hotaru just sighed.

"I already knew you were going to be in this position anyways, so I researched further on the topic of the effects. There were officially three possible ones you could have gotten. The first one is you would have terrible mood swings." 'Ack.' Mikan thought. "The second one is your hair would turn from brown to black for one week." Hotaru pulled off the wig to reveal Mikan's wavy hair was still very brown.

"The last one from my observation," she glanced at Mikan once more. "You would lose your voice, for awhile. I also found that the bracelet will not come off until the effects wears off. So you might well, use this notebook." Hotaru said, tossing Mikan a dark purple notebook with a pen.

Mikan smiled and took a step forward to hug her best friend until intervened," For all the information I gave you, notebook, and the pen. I'm charging you 5,000 yen." She slammed the door in front of Mikan's face.

'Dang, that cold-hearted meanie...' Mikan thought as she stomped her way onto 2 -B. Mikan slipped into the classroom even if she was half an hour early. "Hello Mikan-chan! So today's the day! Huh?" Narumi said, as Mikan took out the notebook. She began to scribble on the book, then shown him it. "I can't do it, because I lost my voice. So maybe another day, just not today. Sorry Sensei." he read aloud, as Mikan bowed. "Mikan, it's okay I understand. I would never let your health get more worse." Narumi said as Mikan nodded as she headed for her seat. "I need to go to a last minute meeting, see you when class begins!" he left Mikan to herself. She just rested her head on her desk and fell fast started to fill the classroom, soon enough. The day was just a normal day with her fanboys watching her, and buying pictures of Yuki from Hotaru. Fangirls were waiting for Natsume, and Ruka to come in. 'Hm? Where's Annika and the others?' Mikan thought as the said group in fact came in right at the and Chris who were exhausted, quickly went to snooze at their desks. Yuki rose an eyebrow, and opened her mouth to say something but Annika beat her. "Mission. Last night." Annika said sitting at her seat. "...." Yuki had nothing much to say at this.

Natsume and Ruka came in as usual, as Narumi came in behind him. Narumi seemed to be in high spirits, about something. However Natsume was frowning, and Ruka was petting his pet rabbit that he brought today."As you all know, today is Christmas Day, as for your class' gift-" "Come on Naru! For the last several years you've given us something, it was always something boring or random stuff we wouldn't be interested in!" a student yelled as others came to agree with him. "But I wasn't finished, anyways, the present will be delayed until further notice." Narumi explained, as murmurs began to fill the classroom. "And no one can destroy the present, because it's very hard to locate it since it moves around a lot. Anyways, I have to go!"

As soon as he had left the room, mostly everyone was jumping off their seats. Yuki sighed and got up from her seat and started to rummage around her school bag. This had caught several students' attention, so they began to bother her with questions such as, "What are you looking for?" or "What is it?" and other random questions. Usually she wouldn't have mind the attention, frankly she usually would be too spaced out to have taken noticed. But she felt a bit crossed that she still had to pretend a whole different personality. She also couldn't talk with anyone, which was bad in Mikan's case, considering she was a talker, not a quiet person.

As for Natsume and Ruka, was being showered with presents from their fan clubs. Mikan rolled her eyes, still looking through her untidy a content smile came upon her face, as she began to pile random gifts onto her desk. By now, she had gotten mostly everyone's attention on her. Her small pile immediately became a mountain of gifts, and Annika was gaping at her. "How the heck did you fit ALL those presents into your bag?!" she questioned. "I don't remember, I was stuffing it in the afternoon yesterday." Yuki wrote in her notebook as Annika sweat dropped."Why are you writing in a notebook? Can't you just talk?" Annika asked as Mikan shook her head. "Can't, lost my voice." Annika read began to give her gifts out to her classmates, who gratefully took it. She then gave her presents to people such as Anna, Nokoko, and Yuu. She had next gave Annika her present, along with Alyssa's and Chris's, since they were asleep.

She came up to Hotaru, who was working on an gadget, and she held out Hotaru's gift. Hotaru looked up at Mikan who smiled a bit, remembering she still can't give herself did take it, then shot Mikan in the head. Yuki was rubbing her head, glaring at Hotaru's back. Who had already returned back to work on her invention. Then people began to realize that their class only took up HALF of the once big stared at it for a minute, then turned to Annika, who knew what Mikan was going to ask. "Fine. I'll help you on passing out the gifts. Anna-chan, please tell those two that I'll meet them here later." Yuki had a mirco smile, then they both left the room.

Then the fan clubs of Yuki had a joyful, yet puzzled expression. "Wasn't Yuki-sama, a bit out of character today?" a random fanboy asked as others agreed. "Maybe she really likes Christmas?" "Maybe…" fans continued to blabber and Natsume sat quietly in their seats, but felt a bit aggravated that Yuki hadn't given them any gifts. She gave the whole class one, BUT them. Ruka knew that he shouldn't pry into her reason why, since it must be a good reason. However in Natsume's case, he wanted to burn her hair on fire, and when he thought about that, he should've done it when he had the chance.

~*~

Mikan was instead of passing her presents out she needed help from Annika to carry it back to her room, since she can't pass them out until she revealed herself as Mikan Sakura. So she was pouting as she was putting away her presents. Annika skimmed through the names of the gift boxes she had hid away in her closet, which wasn't very orderly they were done, Annika left her alone to meet up with Alyssa and Chris. Mikan took off her wig, and began to look around her room. Then she remembered her homework, and took it out however she didn't want to do it. But she had a grin on her face when she heard a light knock at her door. 'Must be Hotaru!!' Mikan thought as she went up to the door. She beamed at the person, and when she looked them in the eyes she knew there was one thing for sure.

This was NOT Hotaru Imai.

* * *

Jackie: Hey guys, sorry that it took so long to update. So much things have happened, and my computer broke down too! But I'm back on!

Natsume: It's not like anyone

Mikan: Natsume! Stop being so rude!!!

Natsume: I'll stop being rude when you stop being an idiot.

Mikan : For the last time, Natsume, I'm am NOT an idiot!! *Stomps off*

Jackie: Maybe you teased her a bit too much, today.

Natsume: Tch. *Walks off*

Jackie: *Sweatdrops* Well, here's the awesome people who had reviewed, Favorite story, Favorite author, and Story alert:

Reviewers:

shainingu etowa-ru

arisu09

Sakura Breeze

*_*

JuSt To RaNdOm

Favorite Story:

arisu09

Shayurae

ForbiddenBlueAngel

cocophyz12

Favorite Author:

Shayurae

Story Alert:

arisu09

polka-dots123

If your name isn't on here, plz PM me!

Jackie: Well, I'm really busy right now, so I'm still not sure when I'm going to update. But, I'll update soon is something I'm sure of!

Mikan:*Pops Up* Bye! Plz review Jackie's Story!

Jackie: See you in the next chapter! And plz review! (Also I noticed the problem, so I fixed it. I hope.)


End file.
